


Beautiful

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pezberry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: After singing So Emotional, feelings surface. Rachel calls Santana to check on her and things get...heated.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	Beautiful

Her body was on fire. The lyrics of So Emotional were still playing in her head, the music still drumming through her body. Her eyes were locked with Rachel’s.  
*When did she get so close*  
The roaring of applause brought Santana out of her thoughts. Her fellow glee clubbers were all going crazy for them. Santana felt Rachel start to pull her into a hug, and for the first time, she didn’t fight it. Her head rested on top of Rachel’s and she inhaled the shorter girls scent; something flowery, lavender maybe. Whatever it was, she loved it. When Rachel pulled away Santana couldn’t help but starring. She had been going to school with Berry for years, how had she not noticed how beautiful she was? Those awful nicknames her and Quinn had come up with, made zero sense. There was nothing manly, or ugly, or hobbit-like about Rachel. Sure, she was short but it was actually kind of adorable.  
“What did you say?” Rachel’s question brought Santana back to the choir room.  
“What? I never said anything.” Santana said, lacking less snark than she usually spoke to Rachel with.  
Rachel looked at her like she was crazy.  
“I heard you. You, you called me beautiful.”  
Santana felt the blood rush to her face. She had not meant to say that out loud.  
“I did not. You must be hearing voices Berry.”  
Santana tried to walk away but was stopped by a hand around her wrist.  
“It’s okay Santana, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I-”  
Rachel was cut off by Santana putting her hand up.  
“Berry, listen. I don’t know what you thought you heard, but I most definitely did not call you beautiful. If I called you anything, it would be Hobbit, or man hands, or -”  
“Okay, Santana. You can stop.”  
Santana hated how sad Rachel looked. Those big mocha eyes held so many emotions, right now they only held sadness. Santana couldn’t deal with the way that was making her feel, so she turned around and walked out of the choir room.  
*What is wrong with me? I called Berry beautiful and then felt bad for insulting her*  
Santana continued playing out the events of glee practice while she drove home. Their performance, the hug, the flowery smell, what she had said. She had no idea what was going on with her. She couldn’t possibly like Rachel. I mean, sure she had a voice like an angel, and maybe she cried almost every time she heard her sing, and maybe Rachel was adorably tiny, and her fashion sense was kinda cute in a librarian sort of way.  
*Oh my god. I like Rachel*  
Santana was not ready for that realization. Sure, some would say the reason she bullied Rachel all these years was to cover her feelings for her. But, she couldn’t like Rachel. She just couldn’t. And like, even if she did, there was no way Rachel liked her. She had tormented the girl since she had known her, practically making her life a living hell. Yeah, Rachel could never like her. Not that she cared. Santana was pulled out of her internal dialogue by her phone ringing.  
*Rachel. Of course.*  
“Hey Berry. What’s up.”  
“Hi Santana! I hope I am not interrupting anything important. I just called to make sure you were okay since you ran out of glee club today. I in no way, meant to embarrass you by stating that you called me beautiful, I find it quite flattering that someone of your stature finds me, in any way, attractive. I really-”  
“Rachel. Slow down, take a breath. It’s cool, I’m fine.”  
“Well, you ran out so I do not believe that you are fine, but I do not want to aggravate you or insinuate that you meant anything more than you did so I can let you go now. Goodbye, Santana.”  
“Berry wait!”  
*What am I doing?*  
“Yes, Santana?  
Several seconds passed before Santana answered.  
“Uh, I-uh, I had fun singing with you today.”  
*What? Good job Lopez.*  
“Oh, I had fun too Santana. I feel like our voices really compliment each other. You’re raspy voice is amazing and I am sure if you practiced daily you could reach your full potential. Not that you aren’t good already, but you are flat sometimes and that could easily be fixed with some proper vocal exercises.”  
“Yeah, you ruined the moment there Berry.” Santana chuckled.  
“Oh, I-Uh, I’m sorry. I-”  
“No, no it’s fine. I was being sarcastic. We all know you are the most talented person at Mckinley. Hell, the most talented person in the state of Ohio.”  
Santana knew Rachel was smiling on the other end of the line.  
“You really think so? I mean, you’ve never really complimented me before so it is a little hard to believe.”  
“I have too complimented you.”  
Rachel snorted,  
“Name one time.”  
“I called you beautiful today.”  
*shit. Shit. shit.*  
Rachel was silent for a long time.  
“Rach? Are you still there?” Santana’s heart was pounding.  
“Yes. I am still here.”  
“Are you okay?”  
More silence. Santana felt like she was gonna puke.  
“Rachel?”  
“Sorry. Yes, I am fine. I was just surprised by your comment.”  
“You’re not the only one.”  
Both girls chuckled.  
*this is awkward*  
“Santana?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think you are beautiful too.”  
Santana couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. Rachel just called her beautiful. I mean, people complimented her looks all the time. Calling her sexy, hot, and other crude things, but no one had ever called her beautiful.  
“Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before.”  
“What? People compliment you all the time Santana.”  
“True. But they are always complimenting my body, or saying filthy things about me. I’ve been called sexy, hot, fuckable. I have been told I have a nice ass and great tits, and that my lips are perfect for blowjobs. But never beautiful.” In that moment Santana realized how sad that actually was. Every compliment she had ever gotten had, in some way, been related to sex or her sex appeal.  
“Well, I think you are beautiful Santana. Truly. And not just your body, though that is beautiful too. Your personality, your voice, your ambition, your drive, the way you smile, the way you are with Brittany. All those things are beautiful too.”  
Santana couldn’t help the tears that started to fall down her cheeks.  
“Rachel, I’m gay. I, um, I have never told anyone but Brittney. I don’t know why I just said that I am sor-”  
“Santana, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”  
“Thanks Berr-, Rachel.”  
*I really gotta work on that*  
“You are very welcome Santana.”  
“Would you want to like, uh, maybe, uh, hang out sometime?”  
*great game Lopez*  
“Santana, are you asking me on a date?”  
“Uh, yes?”  
“The Santana Lopez is asking me, Rachel Berry, on a date?”  
Santana couldn’t help but laugh at this.  
“Yes. I am asking you, Rachel Barbara Berry on a date.”  
“It is about time Santana. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words.”  
Those words helped to ease some of Santana’s anxiety. Now she knew Rachel liked her back at least.  
“You have no idea how long I have wanted to say them.”  
Santana laid back on her bed, her hands behind her head. Her muscles were sore from Cheerios practice, so she stretched her legs out. A groan escaping her lips as the tension left her calf muscles.  
“Um, Santana?”  
*Fuck that sounded like-*  
“I was just stretching Rachel. I am not gonna try to have phone sex with you before we even have our first date.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
*Did she sound disappointed?*  
“I mean, we totally could Berry. I bet you have all kinds of pent up frustration from being with Finnept for so long.”  
She could hear Rachel gasp.  
“Santana Lopez, must you be so vulgar? I do not wish to engage in any kind of sexual activity with you. Not until we have at least established some sort of relationship.”  
“Chill, Rach. I was only joking. Well, not about Finn, he really is awful.”  
Rachel giggled.  
*so she agrees*  
“I am sure, as another female, you would be much more equipped when it came to sexual intercourse with me, seeing as we share the same parts and all.”  
“Damn right.” Santana smirked even though she knew Rachel couldn’t see her.  
“And it is common knowledge that lesbian sex results in more orgasms that heterosexual sex. Not to mention the fact that women can orgasm multiple times before needing a break.”  
Santana felt herself grow warm. Who knew Rachel explaining something she already knew could be so hot, even if she was explaining sex.  
“Wanky.”  
“I wonder how many times a woman can orgasm before she tires out?”  
*what is up with Rachel and orgasm? Why is her talking about it such a turn on?  
“Probs until she gets too tired to continue. I for one, have a lot of stamina.” Santana knew that saying that was a little risque but they were talking about sex so she went for it. She could of swore she heard Rachel’s breath quicken.  
“I, uh, am sure you do. Being a Cheerio and all.”  
“Yeah. Being on the cheerios gives me a lot of stamina and flexibility.”  
Rachel definitely gasped that time.  
“Flexibility?”  
“Of course Berry. We have to be super flexible to do most of the stunts. You’ve seen me do the splits before. That is only the beginning of what my legs can do.”  
Okay, Santana knew she was treading in dangerous waters now. They were no longer casually talking about sex anymore.  
“Santana?” Rachel’s voice was very breathy.  
*damn that is hot*  
“Yes, Rachel.” Santana said in her most sultry tone.  
“Are you, um, you know?”  
Santana chuckled,  
“Turned on?”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“Yeah. Are you?”  
“God, yes.”  
“Do you wanna come over?”  
“I am already outside.”  
*what?*  
“What-”  
“Please come let me in Santana.”  
The desperation in Rachel’s voice made Santana’s breath catch in her throat. She jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs, pausing to fix her clothes and hair before opening the door. Rachel was standing on her front porch in the shortest shorts she had ever seen. When Santana’s eyes met Rachel’s she noticed her pupils were dilated in pure lust. Heat rushed straight to Santana’s core. She reached out and grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled her inside. She barely had time to close the door before Rachel was spinning them around and pinning her to the door. Santana’s hands automatically went to Rachel’s waist. Rachel was kissing her like her life depended on it. Santana nipped at Rachel’s lower lip, then ran her tongue over it lightly. A low moan escaped Rachel, it was the best sound Santana had ever heard. She ran her tongue back over Rachel’s lips, this time with more force, asking for entrance. Rachel parted her lips and Santana used her tongue to explore the entirety of her mouth. This time, it was Santana who moaned.  
“God, Santana, touch me.”  
Santana moved her hands down Rachel’s legs, cupping her just below her ass. She lifted Rachel up, the smaller girls legs wrapping around her waist. Santana carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. Silently thinking Coach Sylvester for the workouts that allowed her to do that with little effort. She gently laid Rachel on her bed and moved to lay over her.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? I know how important this is to you.”  
Rachel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and placed a light kiss to her lips. Instead of answering she grabbed Santana’s hand and guided it into her shorts.  
“Fuck, Rach.” Santana’s hand was met with wet heat. She slowly ran her fingers over the length of her slit. Rachel bucked her hips, trying to get more friction.  
“Please.” Rachel whimpered.  
Santana removed her hand and licked her fingers clean, never breaking eye contact with Rachel. She then quickly rid them both of their clothes. Once, they were both naked she leaned down to kiss Rachel passionately. Both women moaned as their breasts made contact. Rachel’s hands were drawing random patterns across Santana’s back and her hips were bucking into Santana, desperate to get some friction.Santana’s right trailed up Rachels’ torso and gently cupped her breast. Rachel arched into Santana’s touch. Santana began to roll her nipple between her fingers, causing Rachel to gasp. They kissed lazily for a few more seconds before Santana began making her way down Rachel’s body. Kissing down her neck, across her collarbone, and down her sternum. She finally reached Rachel’s breast that was unoccupied by her hand. She slowly circled the hardened nipple with her tongue.  
“God, yes ,Santana.” Rachel gasped and dug her nails into the Latina’s back, causing her to let a moan of her own.  
After Santana gave proper attention to both of Rachel’s breast, she continued to move down Rachel’s body. After kissing down her stomach, and placing light kisses to both of the girl’s hips, she sat up and pushed Rachel’s legs wider.  
“Kiss me.”  
Santana smirked,  
“I’m going to.”  
Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her,  
“No, kiss me.”  
Santana was happy to oblige. She leaned in and kissed Rachel passionately. Running her hands up and down her arms. Rachel broke the kiss and looked up at Santana. She took her hand and began guiding it towards her center. Santana’s eyes shot to Rachel.  
“Are you sure?”  
Rachel smiled and kissed her gently.  
“Positive. I want to do this with you Santana.”  
Santana hesitated, she didn’t want to hurt Rachel in any way. She knew this was a big deal for the girl. Rachel cupped Santana’s face.  
“What is going on up there?”  
“I just don’t want you to regret this. I want you to enjoy it.”  
“Santana Lopez, stop worrying and please just fuck me.”  
Santana’s hips involuntarily bucked into Rachel. The other girl rarely cussed so hearing her do so now was really turning her on. She ran her fingers along Rachel’s slit, drawing a long moan from the girl. She circled Rachel’s clit a few times before she began teasing her entrance.  
“You ready?”  
Rachel exhaled hard and nodded her head. Santana slowly inserted her finger into Rachel, watching the other girls face for any indication that she was hurting her. She paused to allow Rachel to adjust.  
“You okay, babe?”  
Rachel nodded and grabbed Santana’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Santana slowly started to move her finger inside Rachel. She was instantly rewarded with a sharp moan and Rachel bucking into her hand, trying to pull her finger deeper. Rachel wrapped her legs around Santana’s waist and dug her heels into the back of her thighs.  
“Fuck, Santana. More.” Rachel panted.  
Santana added another finger and began to kiss along Rachel’s collarbone, nipping at the skin and then running her tongue soothingly over the mark. Santana moved her mouth to Rachel’s ear.  
“Feel good baby?” she ran her tongue around the curve of the smaller girls ear.  
Rachel was now squirming beneath her, digging her nails into the Latina’s shoulders.  
“God, yesss.”  
Santana kissed her one more time before she began moving down her body. Making sure to worship every dip and curve of Rachel’s perfect body. Rachel’s hands tangled in Santana’s dark hair and pushed her to where she needed her. Santana pushed Rachel’s legs further apart and settled her body between them. She placed barely there kisses across Rachel’s hips and down her inner thighs.  
“Fuck Rach, you’re so wet.”  
Rachel’s hips jerked as Santana’s breath ghosted over her center.  
“Santana ple-fuuuuck.”  
Without warning Santana began circling Rachel’s clit. Rachel’s hands tightened in her hair and her breathing was becoming erratic. Santana began to move her fingers faster as she wrapped her lips around Rachel’s clit, lightly flicking her tongue as she sucked. She felt Rachel’s thighs begin to squeeze her head, and could hear her almost constant moaning. She knew she was close. She began to curl her fingers as she pulled them out, grazing the ribbed spot just inside of Rachel. Rachel came, repeating Santana’s name like a mantra. Santana waited until Rachel came down to remove her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean. She then made her way up Rachel’s body, kissing her. Rachel chased her taste out of Santana’s mouth, causing Santana to moan.  
“That was...wow.”  
“Really? That’s all you got?” Santana said with a smirk.  
“Well, I am usually a very wordy person, as you know. So you should take it as a compliment that you have fucked me into speechlessness.”  
“Wanky.”  
Both girls laughed, but Rachel’s demeanor quickly changed. She was now looking at Santana with unadulterated lust. Rachel’s hands began to massage Santana’s breast, before quickly moving to her hips.  
“Come here.” she said. Pulling Santana’s hips for emphasis.  
Santana felt herself grow wetter from what Rachel was asking for. Rachel could feel the wetness on her stomach, but she also knew Santana was hesitating.  
“Do you not want me to?” she asked. Slightly afraid she had done something wrong.  
“Fuck. Of course I do. But are you sure you want to?”  
“Santana, while I think it is adorable how much you are concerned with my well being, I would really appreciate it if you would just allow me to fuck you and make you feel as good as you just made me feel.”  
Santana bit her lip and nodded.  
“Okay. Okay.”  
She bent down and placed a chaste kiss to Rachel’s lips before moving up to straddle Rachel’s face. She had just gotten her knees settled beside Rachel’s head, when Rachel pulled her hips down and began lapping at her like she had done it her entire life. Santana’s wrapped her hands around the headboard for support and began to roll her hips in time with Rachel’s tongue.  
“Fuck, Rach. That feels amazing.” she was pleasantly surprised at how well Rachel was doing. She really shouldn’t be, she knows Rachel never does anything halfway.  
Rachel pulled back to catch her breath,  
“God, you taste amazing.”  
Before Santana could respond Rachel stiffened her tongue and pushed it inside of her.  
“Goooddd, yess, shit.”  
Santana was now full on fucking Rachel’s face. Her hair was wild, parts of it were stuck to her forehead, her entire body was shiny with sweat, her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. Rachel was certain she had never seen anything more perfect.  
Rachel flicked her tongue a few more times and Santana was coming in her mouth, with a string of spanish and that Rachel was pretty sure were cuss words. Santana pulled herself off of Rachel and slumped down beside her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and pulling her close to her.  
“Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”  
Rachel laughed,  
“Google is very handy.”  
“Thank god for the internet.”  
Rachel rolled over to face Santana. She pushed the sweaty hair away from her forehead.  
“You really are beautiful Santana. So, so beautiful.”  
Santana kissed Rachel’s lips, the tip of her nose, and her forehead.  
“So are you Rach. God, you are so beautiful.”  
Rachel smiled her megawatt smile and curled up into Santana. Santana placed one more kiss to the top of her head. She laid back, loving the feeling of having Rachel so close to her. Thanking god that she finally got brave enough to tell her.  
“I think I could fall in love with you.” she whispered.  
What she didn’t know was Rachel was still awake, and smiling, trying not to cry. She knew she could love Santana too, but she didn’t want to say anything and freak santana out. She knew the right time would come, and she would be able to tell her.She curled her body closer and both girls fell asleep feeling better than they had in a long time.


End file.
